In many places an electrical socket for a standard household electrical receptacle has traditionally had two circuit-forming apertures in each socket for supplying power to two circuit-forming prongs of a plug of an electrically driven device. Often, the socket will contain a third aperture, which serves to ground the electrical device. Commonly, there will be two such sockets in each receptacle. (See FIG. 1A) While some additional modifications and additions to this socket design have been made, such as arranging more than two sockets in a line, (e.g., a power strip), or the addition of a circuit breaker to the socket, little has been done to improve the overall usability of the electrical socket for today's electricity dependent environment.
One recent development, made by the current Inventor, is the rearrangement of the sockets and apertures on an electrical receptacle. This arrangement, depicted in FIG. 1B, results in two sockets being formed by three circuit-forming apertures. This arrangement has previously, and exclusively, used to allow for two different circuits (e.g., one switchable and the other unswitched) to be effectively hooked up to the receptacle. One could then choose which circuit one wished to use by rotating and moving the plug to the appropriate set of apertures. FIG. 1B which depicts two tri-aperture dual sockets (“TADS”) 2001 and 2002.